Interesting Games
by ZombifiedWulf
Summary: A few chapters of various games played by some characters of Gakuen Alice. Anyone may suggest games/characters of GA to play these games. Enjoy! Rated T for language and adult suggestions.
1. The Game of Truth or Dare

**SAKURA MIKAN-CHAN HAS JUST SIGNED IN**

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Natsume, I'm bored.

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** And? What do you want me to do, Polka Dots?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Hm… Let's play truth or dare!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Why the hell would I play a childish game like that, baka

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Oh, come on Natsume! It's just a game. *smiles*

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** …. Fine. Besides, it's just over messenger. You're so strange, Polka Dots. Truth.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Hehe. Okay, first.. Hum…. Natsume, do you like Permy?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** That is a dumb question, stupid. No. She's annoying.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Hmm… Your turn. I piicckkk… Truth!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Do you enjoy showing your panties to me?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Eeehh? Moron! Of course I don't! You look at them yourself, I don't show them to you!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Mmm… Dare

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Ummm…. I dare you to… Give me one compliment!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Baka.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Uh-uh-uh! That's not a compliment :)

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** ….

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** I'm waiting!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** … I hate you… Your eyes are…. Not… that ugly. There. Your turn.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Hmm… Good enough, I suppose ^_^ I pick… Dare, too, then!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I dare you to internet kiss me

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** What! You're so strange, Natsume. I'm not going to. I change to Truth.

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Do you love me?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** What's with you suddenly?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Answer the question or do the dare.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Umm… Fine… *kisses you* / There

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Hmm… Even your internet kisses are horrible.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Ugh! Truth or dare?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Truth

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Um… Do you love me?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** …. Dare…

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** I dare you to tell me the truth

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** …. How did I not think of that?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Because I picked dare before truth. Now, dare or truth, Natsume?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I don't have a choice… I guess I'll answer your truth, then… How could anyone love you?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** That's not really answering it, jerk. And Hotaru loves me! Ruka-pyon loves me! Tsubasa-senpai loves me! Tono-senpai loves me! Narumi-sensei loves me, too. You're just mad because only Ruka-pyon loves you.

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** So you don't love me, then?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Baka, I haven't even chosen truth or dare yet.

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Either way you have to answer the same question.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Mmm… Yes, I love you. You're my friend. I love all my friends :)

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** You only love me as a friend?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Ignored ;P Your turn. Truth or dare?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Dare

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** I dare you to tell me directly: Do you love me? Do you, Hyuuga Natsume, love me, Sakura Mikan? Yes or no?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Love you how?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Um… More than friends

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I'm surprised you know what that even is, stupid.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Hey! I am sixteen, jerk. Now answer!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** …. Yes.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Say it.

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I love you, Mikan

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Ah… I didn't mean my name… I choose dare.

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I dare you to kiss me again.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Ugh… *kiss*

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** It's a little better. Dare.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Um…. I dare you to kiss me back

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** o.O Umm…. *kisses back*

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Dare

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I dare you to kiss my neck

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** What?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Do it.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** … *sucks on your neck*

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I said kiss it, not suck it. But I like that, too… You should suck lower, though.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** It's your turn!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Dare

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** I dare you to give me another dare.

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I dare you to tell me what you're wearing right now

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** A big t-shirt

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** What kind of panties?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Pervert!

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Well?

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Um… I'm not wearing panties…. *blush*

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I have one more dare for you, Polka Dots

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Urgh…. What is it?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** I dare you to come over here right now in what you're wearing.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** No! I can't! What if someone sees me?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Do it, or else I'll tell everyone you don't wear panties at night.

**Sakura Mikan-chan says:** Gr…. Why do you want me over there?

**Hyuuga Natsume says:** Just get over here. NOW

**HYUUGA NATSUME HAS SIGNED OUT**

**SAKURA MIKAN-CHAN HAS SIGNED OUT**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! R&R pretty please!_


	2. Adventures in Central Town

**ADVENTURES IN CENTRAL TOWN**

**Starring: Shouda Sumire and Kokoroyomi**

The substitute teacher – what was his name again? – droned on and on. The young girl with green bobbed hair that curled lightly around her face was having a hard time staying awake. The two popular males were not in class today, and so the class was silent. After all, what fun was being rowdy when the idols of the elementary school weren't even there to see you shine?

"Oi, Curly Curly Perm, I'm bored." A certain mind-reader spoke, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Koko-kun, please do not interrupt class." The teacher begged, fearing that the class would begin to be loud again. He was so happy when Hyuuga Natsume was not present. The class was so much more peaceful.

However, the mind reader ignored him. He poked Sumire's cheek, digging his finger in, rubbing the inside of her cheek against her teeth. With a dog-like growl, the cat-dog girl smacked his hand away. "That hurts!" She yelled, standing up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Then don't ignore me, Permy." He smiled. That same permanent smile that never seemed to leave. It honestly pissed the green-haired girl off. It reminded her too much of a certain pigtailed brunette.

"I'll ignore whomever I wish, Kokoroyomi." She glared.

"Please, calm down…" The teacher mumbled. His begging was to no avail, though, as soon other students began to talk. "Please, everyone…"

"Shut up!" A nearly bald kid yelled, picking up the dark-haired teacher and slamming back down.

Sumire sighed, obviously irritated. Though she wasn't enjoying class, she wasn't enjoying the other students, either. She only tolerated them because Natsume and Ruka were there, usually. Today, however, she wasn't in any mood to deal with the loud-mouthed, irritatingly obnoxious students.

"Everyone, please stop." Another annoyance spoke, rushing to the substitute teacher's side.

Again, Sumire growled, glaring at the girl. "Why should we listen to you?"

_She's so bipolor... _Kokoroyomi thought. He had read her mind earlier, about how the students were irritating. It was funny to see her switch sides so many times, just to be against Mikan. "Permy, ignore her and talk to me." The mind reader said, keeping his usual creepy smile.

Sumire grunted, glaring at the spiky haired boy. "Why? And my name is not Permy!" She walked to him, huffing as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Let's go to Central Town. You don't like annoying, obnoxious loud-mouths, and I think you need to calm down." He stated plainly, earning a small blush and the beginning thoughts of _Is this a da-_

"No!" She exclaimed, though the smiling male grabbed her wrist and carted away anyway.

At Central Town, Sumire admitted that she had fun. She and her –secretly – favorite mind reader had done many things at the extravagant shopping center. First, they had gone shopping, and Koko had bought her a very nice Winter outfit, though Sumire wouldn't be able to wear it for an entire two seasons. It was only Spring, after all.

At this time, now, they were going into the arcade. Kokoroyomi lead the cat-dog girl to a car racing area. The game he chose was inboxed, with the video on a television screen, and a black curtain. There were two seats for two players, and the players played alone against each other.

After getting in, Sumire noticed how dark it was, how close she was to the mind reader's body. She also noticed that he was staring at her, with that same smile that she had forced all those years ago. "Um… So, let's play the game…" She murmured, blushing.

Kokoroyomi chuckled, putting a coin into the coin slot. Though it began embarrassing, and Sumire, at first, was only able to think about the closeness and the heat that went all through her body, they were eventually having fun. Sumire was able to laugh, and they played the game many times.

"I'm out of money, Perm." He told her, shrugging, though still smiling.

"Hm… I didn't bring any money with me. You pulled me out of class too fast." Sumire replied, for once not caring what he called her.

Koko leaned against Sumire's steering wheel, causing the two to become closer.

Sumire's eyes widened, and another blush graced her features. "Um… Kokoro?" She whispered, her voice unable to work. She couldn't help but think about kissing him. Their faces were close. She felt foolish for thinking such a thing. He must be toying with her, playing yet another trick on her.

"I'm not playing a joke on you, Sumire." He spoke her name with such… intensity, even though it was whispered. Sumire couldn't reply. She had no reply to come up with. The way he said her name made her breathless. The simple fact that he had said her name made her breathless. The simple fact that he told her he wasn't joking with her made her breathless.

"Oh…" She breathed.

Their eyes were locked on each other's. Sumire's heart pounded, making a loud drumming in her ears. Without her realizing it, her body had begun to move forward, her face nearing his. The mind read then hit his forhead against hers, smiled, and chuckled lightly. "Kidding."

Sumire blushed even more, this time from embarrassment. How could she fall for such a horrible trick? How could Koko even make such a horrible trick? She glared at him. He stepped out of the "car." She followed, raising her fist to beat him.

He surprised her, though. The blonde-haired boy took her raised fist in his hand, pushed her against the side of the "car," and pressed his lips against hers. The girl's eyes went wide. After only a second, she kissed him back, practically leaping into his arms. Though she wondered why he didn't kiss her while they were alone…

Clapping, cheers, and 'aws' were made, and Sumire backed up.

"That's why. I wanted everyone to see us." He told her, and again she blushed. Kokoro took his new – self-proclaimed – girlfriend's hand and together the two walked back to the school. Of course, it was filled with their usual, everyday routine – Koko pulling pranks, Sumire hitting him.

However, when they walked into class the next day, it was very obvious to the rest of the class that something had happened.

"She sure is blushing a lot… Do you think they did anything?"

"No! Why would Koko do anything with her?"

"Hey, don't be mean! They're in love!"

Kokoro looked at the conversing people, winking and smiling. Sumire smacked him.

"We didn't do anything!" She insisted, though no one believed her, especially with Koko smiling constantly – even though he always does that.


End file.
